


Second Base

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, Anal, Awkward Flirting, Baseball, Blow Jobs, Chance Meetings, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Moving In Together, Protectiveness, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:13:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8071120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: Hux was warned about Kylo Ren's habit of stealing second base. He could've used a warning that Ren would try to steal a lot more than second base from Hux.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The baseball AU no one asked for and no one probably wants.
> 
> A/N: I'm a little horrified that it's been so long since I've posted something, but I promise I'm working on some other stories and will hopefully be posting with more frequency over the next little while.

“Hux, Mitaka, get over here.” The First Order’s team manager, Phasma, beckoned her starting pitcher and second baseman over to the dugout entrance. They only had a few minutes left before their first of three games against the Resistance started, one of their first opponents for the season. Hux stood from the benches and walked over to Phasma behind Mitaka, who was fidgeting with his glove nervously. “Did you hear the news?” Phasma asked them when they were both close enough.

 

“What news?” Hux clarified.

 

“The Resistance drafted a new member to their team last minute,” Phasma informed them. Hux had heard this fact mentioned briefly but hadn’t given it serious thought. After all, while he was a firm believer that it was important to strategize and know the strengths and weaknesses of each opponent to be most effective in dealing with them, he knew hearsay and statistics could only go so far. Someone could perform great in practice and fall flat in real games, or vice versa. “His name is Kylo Ren.”

 

“What should we know about him?” Hux questioned. They wouldn’t have been called over if there wasn’t any information for them to be given.

 

Phasma looked between them. “He has a bad habit of stealing second base. Hux, I want you to come up with a method to tip off the pitcher whenever possible if you see him trying to steal. Figure something out with Mitaka and then tell the other pitchers as well if and when they’re brought out. Now finish your stretches.”

 

They didn’t have long now; Hux could see the clock at the far end of the stadium counting down to when they had to be in position on the field and ready to play. Hux flexed his hand in his glove a few times and thought quickly. “I could give you a quick whistle,” Hux suggested, and then demonstrated a short piercing whistle that would hopefully be distinguishable from the noise of the crowds. “I may get drowned out by the crowd at times but it’s better than nothing, and a good backup since you should already be getting cues from the catcher.”

 

Mitaka nodded, still fidgeting with his glove. “That could work. I’ll try to listen for it.”

 

“Alright, I’ll tell the others when they come out,” Hux said. The other pitchers were all in the bullpen now, warming up or prepared to watch the game. “Stop fidgeting,” Hux scolded Mitaka as they started to walk out of the dugout and onto the field behind the rest of their team. “You know you can pitch.”

 

“Thanks,” Mitaka gave a weak smile. “I just don’t want to give up any runs. And now I'm worrying about this new guy…”

 

“Just do your best,” Hux insisted. He wasn’t very good at sentimental words or emotional gestures, his speaking usually clipped and to-the-point, but he still meant well for his teammate. “And let me worry about Ren.”

 

Mitaka nodded and they parted ways, Mitaka to the pitcher’s mound and Hux to second base where he exchanged catching and throwing baseballs with his teammates covering first and third base. After opening announcements and the anthem, the game commenced and Hux blocked out everything but what was happening on the baseball field around him.

 

From where he stood at second base, Hux got a clear view of Ren past Mitaka’s shoulder when the man approached as the next batter for the first time during the second inning. Above the din of the stadium crowd Hux heard one of the announcers rattle on about Ren’s recent drafting onto the Resistance team, and then spew a string of statistics about his batting averages. Hux tuned it out and instead swept Ren with a critical eye as Ren took two more practice swings and then got into position.

 

He seemed like a larger man, about Hux’s height which was reasonably tall. That appeared to be where their similarities ended though. It looked like Ren’s shoulders and chest were broad and his limbs rippling with muscle, even from the distance between them. Ren had what looked like a mane of untamed black hair beneath his batting helmet, and his skin was slightly tanned.

 

That was as much observation as Hux was allowed since on Mitaka’s third pitch, Ren’s bat made solid contact with the baseball and sent it skidding towards third base along the ground. Hux kept one foot planted on second base and angled his body so that he could watch Ren’s run out of the corner of his eye while waiting for the third baseman to pluck the ball from the grass and throw it for Hux to catch, which he did with smooth ease.

 

On a dime Hux turned his body fully towards first base, though he knew Ren would’ve already reached its safety. In fact, cocky bastard that he was, Ren had started to run past first base and to second, but quickly assessed that Hux had the ball and backtracked to first where he began to pull off his helmet and gloves to hand off to a coach. Hux eyed Ren for another moment and then threw the ball back to Mitaka for the game to continue.

 

The next batter had barely approached home plate when Ren started to trot boldly away from first base. It wasn’t uncommon for runners to do this, hoping to shrink as much distance as possible that they had to run between first and second base, but Ren went farther than anyone with sense would. He was just on that edge where if Mitaka turned and threw the ball to first base, Ren would still be able to dive for the safety of the base without getting out. But it was annoying to see someone so brazenly toeing that line, and a part of Hux hoped Ren would make it to second base just so he could give the man an ‘accidental’ smack.

 

Of course, more than that, Hux didn’t want any opponent making it to or past him at any point. As much as it might be satisfying giving Ren a little hit, Hux would rather keep his opponent from scoring any runs. The next batter behind Ren was doing a fabulous job of striking out, but Hux couldn’t feel at ease when he kept seeing Ren shuffling closer and closer to second base.

 

The hitter struck out and Ren started to get antsy. Mitaka was still preparing to make his first pitch to the next batter when Ren made a run for it. Hux, who had kept at least one eye on Ren at all times, tensed. He whistled as loudly as he could and after a moment the noise registered in Mitaka’s brain. The pitcher spun on his heel and threw Hux the ball, who caught it in his glove a mere second after Ren had barrelled headlong into him.

 

Ren had been running with enough momentum behind him that when he collided with Hux, both of them almost ended up in the dirt. Hux was in the more precarious position, body stretched to catch the ball in his glove, and he flailed his arms as he wobbled. It was hands much larger than his own that caught Hux’s hips and steadied him, and Hux looked up into brown eyes that had a glimmer of golden sunlight caught in the irises.

 

“ _Safe!_ ” the nearest umpire made the call and the stadium began to boo, unhappy to see a base stolen from their home team.

 

The umpire’s call startled Hux out of his daze and he shoved Ren away with both hands on the other man’s chest. “For fuck’s sake, we’re playing baseball, not football, you goon,” Hux spat. “You don’t need to tackle me.”

 

Ren’s laugh was deep and warm. Hux noted that Ren’s eyes were lingering on him, even as Hux threw the useless baseball back to Mitaka. “What if I want to tackle you?” Ren’s laugh gave way to a confident smirk. “You’re rather cute.”

 

“Fuck you,” Hux muttered under his breath, forcing his attention back to the pitching mound as the game continued on.

 

“If you preferred it that way I’d be game.”

 

Hux looked over sharply and Ren sent him a wink before shuffling off second base, waiting for an opportunity to run to third base and then home. He got the chance almost immediately, much to Hux’s displeasure. The current batter hit a home run and the Resistance counted two runs before Mitaka struck the rest out and the inning ended.

 

To Hux’s relief, Ren struck out or didn’t make it past first base the rest of the game. Even better, Hux managed to get on first base and then to second base when another of his teammates got walked to first, and then one of the heaviest hitters on the team got their own home run. The First Order won their first game against the Resistance 3-2, and Hux forgot all about Ren's crude joking during the evening’s celebrations.

 

During the second game of the three-game series, Ren made it to second base twice, once with his own skill and the second time due to a shaky new First Order pitcher walking a player by the name of Finn to first and bumping Ren forward to second base again. The game was dragging on with the score going back and forth, tensions high on the field and in the stands.

 

The only person who seemed relaxed was Ren, who happily chatted Hux’s ear off as he hovered around second base, waiting for a chance to run to third that never came. At first Hux wondered if it was a strategy to distract him, but Ren ended up distracting himself more than anyone else and just seemed to be genuinely curious and eager to talk to Hux. Ren seemed to have another question for Hux every time he shuffled back to second base after another strike or foul ball, and didn’t appear to be bothered by the disjointed nature of their conversation.

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“It’s on my jersey. Can’t you read?”

 

“It only says your last name.” Ren pouted. It looked sort of stupid on a grown man but Hux found the size of Ren’s bottom lip a bit distracting.

 

“That’s all you need to know.”

 

Ren took a few steps towards third base, his teammate hit another foul ball, and Ren walked back to touch second base anew.

 

“How long have you been playing baseball?”

 

“Why do you care?”

 

“I’m curious.”

 

“Since I was a kid.” Sometimes just answering the question was less infuriating than having Ren poke and pry ceaselessly.

 

Ren walked part way to third base and back again.

 

“My father signed me up when I was young enough to pick up a bat,” Ren divulged freely. “It was about the only thing we had in common. What about you?”

 

“My dad thought baseball was a waste of time,” Hux huffed. “Hitting a ball and running around in a circle.” Ren said nothing and Hux glanced over at him, taking in Ren’s expectant expression. “My mother took me in the summers to make friends.”

 

“Did everyone love you?” What an odd question to ask. Hux pursed his lips and didn’t answer. “Well?” Ren pressed.

 

“If you want to gossip then get off the field and join the crowd,” Hux hissed, irritated that they were losing this game and couldn’t seem to catch up. For every run the First Order scored, the Resistance scored two in return. And Hux seemed to be forsaken to a never-ending hell of guarding second base and listening to Ren prattle on.

 

Ren whistled. “Someone’s touchy.”

 

Mitaka, who had heard the whistle, spun on his heel with his throwing arm raised. Hux shook his head quickly and the pitcher sagged, a momentary look of confusion on his face before he turned back to facing home plate. Hux made a mental note to himself that after this game he would speak with all the pitchers and come up with a more distinct whistling noise to make in future, hopefully avoiding any similar mistakes.

 

“I’m trying to do my job,” Hux said. His eyes were on Mitaka but he asked Ren a question of his own. “Why can’t you leave me alone?”

 

Ren chuckled and Hux didn’t know how he could like the sound of Ren’s laugh when the rest of the man irritated him so effectively. “Your cheeks get this pretty pink colour when you’re angry.”

 

Hux straightened fully and sent Ren a dark glare beneath the brim of his hat, and Ren, to his credit, seemed to recognize the silent warning and took a half-step backwards. “No one liked me because I was too good and they couldn’t handle it,” Hux answered Ren’s earlier question. “And if you ask me one more question I will murder you.”

 

He heard the distant _thud_ of a wooden baseball bat connecting with the ball. Hux glanced back just in time to note the baseball sailing right over Mitaka’s head and in the direction of second base, Mitaka jumping to catch it but unable to pluck it from the air. Hux considered the trajectory in his head, adjusted slightly and caught the falling ball in his glove before it hit the ground. Then he swung his gloved hand to give Ren a hard smack to the chest, Ren still standing stock still where he had unknowingly taken his half-step back and off the safety of second base.

 

“ _Double play!_ ” Hux heard the announcers call excitedly. “ _Excellent work by Armitage Hux! Not sure what Ren was thinking—_ ”

 

Hux tuned out the announcers and sent Ren a smirk, pleased with himself for taking advantage of Ren’s mistake and distraction. Ren smirked back, eyes hungry rather than deterred. “Touché,” Ren acknowledged before beginning his walk back to the dugout and thankfully out of Hux’s hair.

 

The Resistance won the second game, and in the third game of their series against the Resistance, it was only a matter of time before Ren made his way to second base. He approached Hux at a trot, having walked from first place when the current batter got walked. Hux saw that Ren had a big grin on beneath the brim of his baseball hat, his hair a tangled mess framing his face. “Did you miss me?”

 

“Hardly,” Hux said, feeling resigned and hoping Ren wouldn’t linger on second base as long tonight as he did the previous night. “You know, rather than them warning me about you trying to steal second base, they should’ve warned me about you trying to steal—”

 

“Your heart?” Ren spoke over him.

 

Hux’s eyes narrowed. “My sanity.” As Ren stepped onto second base his hand brushed the shape of Hux’s hip in passing. There was no way it had been unintentional. “ _Don’t_.”

 

Ren raised his hands in surrender but didn’t seem ruffled. He stayed on second base, standing uncomfortably close to Hux, until he could walk a few paces off the base and towards third. “Are you straight or do you just not like PDA?” Ren questioned quietly, ready to run if he got the chance but still hovering closer than he hovered to first base.

 

“I don’t particularly like _you_ ,” Hux insisted, and hoped he sounded firm in that statement. True, the man was irritating as hell, but in a less tense situation Hux admitted to himself that he could’ve found Ren’s determination to talk and get to know him endearing. That, and Ren was undeniably attractive. It wasn’t hard to imagine Ren bending him over and feeling a little furl of arousal in his gut.

 

Ren seemed genuinely put out by this and any further attempts at conversation died out. The Resistance batters struck out, and continued to do so until the First Order stole their second victory and won the overall series. The First Order would go out for drinks tonight to celebrate before they had to get on a plane the following morning to fly to the west coast for their next series against another team.

 

The crowds in the stadium were thinning after the completion of the game and both teams lined up on the field to shake hands or touch gloves as a sign of good sportsmanship with their opponents. Ren was near the end of his team’s line and when Hux reached him, Ren wrapped his hand gently around Hux’s wrist above where his glove was to stop his progress. The two teams moved around them like water passing rocks in a stream. “Can I buy you a celebratory drink?” Ren requested, smiling now rather than smirking, and looking rather shy about making the request.

 

For an instant Hux considered saying yes. It was easy to imagine it all; easier than Hux would’ve expected. To say yes, to meet Ren outside the team locker rooms and walk out together. For Ren to suggest a pub where they could get more than just alcohol and Hux agreeing. Both of them having a bit more to drink than they planned due to nerves, but not enough for anything that happened after to be passed off as a drunken mistake.

 

Hux wondered what Ren’s favourite drink would be, and what his lips would taste like with the alcohol still on them. Hux could ask, or he could say yes and find out. But then what? Either Ren would have his fill and be done with his fascination with Hux, or they could find a genuine connection but be stuck on opposite sides of the continent for the majority of the baseball season. Misinterpreted texts, awkward Skype calls, jealousy-riddled questions and a broken heart.

 

“No thanks,” Hux said and carefully pried his arm away from Ren’s grasp.

 

Ren didn’t pursue Hux’s retreat, and Hux tried to stop himself from being disappointed by that.

 

#

 

Slowly but surely the First Order was dominating the leader boards of the baseball season, with the Resistance only a few steps behind. Both teams won the majority of their games, and struggled for victory when facing one another. The next three-game series they had played against the Resistance ended in a loss for Hux’s team, though each game was close.

 

Ren had still tried to start conversation with Hux at second base and snuck in a few flirting comments, but he didn’t ask Hux out for a drink again at the end of the second series. Hux couldn’t blame him; rejection wasn’t a pleasant experience. And when Hux packed up his bag and left the change rooms alone to go home and sleep for the two days he had free before they needed to fly out again, he had no one to blame but himself.

 

#

 

They were well into the baseball season when the First Order faced the Resistance again. It was the Resistance hosting them so Hux knew even if the First Order won, there would be nothing but booing from the stands for them to hear. It was always more fun playing a home game so the crowd was on your side, but he was accustomed enough to away games that it didn’t hinder his performance.

 

Both teams were fighting their hardest for a victory, and everyone was performing well. Anytime the First Order scored a run, the Resistance was quick to even up the scoreboards. It was the bottom of the ninth inning with the First Order in the field and the Resistance up at bat, and the First Order leading by a score of one. The Resistance already had two people out so everyone was tense. If the Resistance scored one more run they would tie and go into an extra inning; if they scored two or more runs they would win; and if they scored nothing, the First Order won.

 

Ren was on second base but for once not talking Hux’s ear off. Hux noticed the way Ren’s body twitched or fidgeted with each movement of the ball, looking for an opening; he was the Resistance’s best chance at scoring another run, closest to home plate. Poe Dameron was up at bat and of course, overachiever that he was, he made contact with the ball on the next pitch and sent it flying into the outfield.

 

Ren was gone almost before Hux had registered what happened, dashing to span the distance to third base and then home with how far the ball was flying. Thankfully the ball didn’t leave the field but the First Order’s centre fielder didn’t manage to catch it before it bounced on the ground. Hux knew Dameron was dashing for second base, and that it would be a close call, as the centre fielder plucked the ball from the ground and threw it as hard as he could at Hux’s glove.

 

One foot on second base and body outstretched to catch the ball, Hux felt his glove close around the baseball a second before a body collided hard and fast with his own and sent him to the ground. One side of his body hit the ground hard but what concerned Hux was the sharp pain tearing through his ankle as he rolled over it, Dameron’s weight above him and adding to the damage.

 

The pain was bad enough that Hux felt a moment of dizziness, though he heard the distant sound of an umpire yelling “ _Out_!” and the subsequent boos and hisses from the entire stadium. Hux groaned and shrugged Dameron off him, sitting up and rubbing dirt from his cheek and chin.

 

“Sorry man,” he heard Dameron apologize, already standing and holding out a hand to help him to his feet.

 

Hux shook his head and took the hand, but as soon as he put weight on his right ankle he was down in the dirt again, cursing under his breath as he blinked away a few tears that clung at his lashes. That was when the stadium fell quiet, booing giving way to hushed murmurs. Hux hated being the centre of attention and sat up again; he either wanted to get back to playing or get off the field as soon as possible.

 

One of the announcers stated that the Resistance manager had asked for a video review of the play and Hux rolled his eyes. If he had gotten an injured ankle for nothing he was going to be royally pissed off. Many of Hux’s nearby teammates were jogging towards him and Hux could see Phasma walking out of the dugout with a doctor in tow, but the first person to reach him ended up being Ren, who must’ve sprinted all the way from his own dugout as soon as he saw what had happened.

 

“Are you okay?” Ren exclaimed as he reached Hux and knelt beside him, eyes wide and frantic and cheeks flushed from running all the way to home plate and then back out here.

 

“If I was okay then I’d be standing,” Hux ground out through clenched teeth. He wasn’t a skilled socialiser to begin with; pain just made things worse.

 

Dameron stood by them awkwardly for another moment, muttered another apology, and then started making his way to the sidelines to await the results of the video review. By now most of Hux’s team was surrounding him in a worried mass, circling both Hux and Ren rather than nudging Ren out. Phasma gave Ren a little push out of the way when she and the First Order’s doctor arrived on the scene, but didn’t dismiss him entirely. Ren moved to kneel at Hux’s shoulder but with the pain and the doctor beginning to ask him questions, Hux didn’t bother to send Ren away.

 

The doctor wiggled off Hux’s shoe and then rolled up his pant leg, both of which had another string of curses spilling from Hux’s lips. Mitaka rested a hand on one of Hux’s shoulders and Ren was drawing some circles on Hux’s other arm with his thumb, which was actually a pretty calming distraction. Hux was able to move his toes and flex his foot, confirming that nothing was broken, though his ankle was visibly swollen and hurt badly.

 

“We’ll get an MRI scheduled for this in the morning,” the doctor said. “Until then,” he looked at Phasma and then Hux, “no weight on this ankle. Understand?”

 

“Yes,” Hux said, though he didn’t like the order.

 

Hux was planning on struggling into a standing position and resting his weight on Mitaka to hobble to his dugout for the rest of the game, and gave a yelp when, before Hux could even try to stand, he was pulled into someone’s arms. Ren’s arms, to be precise. “I’ll carry you back,” Ren said it like an offer, like Hux actually had a choice in the matter and wasn’t already being walked across the field bridal style. The rest of Hux’s teammates seemed satisfied by this and dispersed back to their designated field positions, and Phasma and the doctor were already walking back to the dugout, Phasma asking more detailed questions from the doctor.

 

“I hate you,” Hux groaned, barely resisting the urge to cover his face as thousands of fans watched them from the stands.

 

“ _Number 39, Armitage Hux, has been pulled from the game due to an injury. He will be replaced by number 72, Odura Nix. Video review is still ongoing…_ ”

 

“Do you?” Ren asked, and the question seemed genuine.

 

Hux looked up at what he could see of Ren’s mole-spotted face. Ren smelled of sweat but also some musk that must be something uniquely him. “This carrying nonsense is pretty awful, but no,” Hux admitted. “Not really.”

 

Ren gave him a bright, surprised smile, and a quick kiss to Hux’s cheek that he couldn’t avoid considering he was still in Ren’s arms. Hux felt his cheeks heating up with a blush but there was nothing to do to stop it, so he endured it instead. He heard some clapping from the stands and wondered if it had been because of the kiss or just the fact that a Resistance team member was being a good sportsman. Regardless, Hux knew photos of himself and Ren would be all over the news by the following morning. When he wasn’t in so much pain, Hux would need to decide what he wanted to do about that.

 

They reached the dugout and Ren settled him on the bench, one of Hux’s teammates overturning a bucket for Hux to use in order to elevate his foot. “Thanks,” Hux said gruffly to his teammate and to Ren, who was still hovering. “You should probably go back to your own dugout,” Hux hinted after a moment. If they were going to have an awkward conversation about the kiss, Hux didn’t want it to be in front of his entire team.

 

Ren shifted his weight from one foot to the other. “I’ll come back after the game,” he said, though it sounded more like a question.

 

“Fine, do what you want,” Hux relented, but not wanting to seem too eager. He’d admit it: Ren was sort of almost kind of sweet, and Hux maybe sort of liked him for it. Hux received another kiss, this one even faster and to his lips, and then before Hux could even moan or protest, Ren was gone, rushing out of the First Order’s dugout and back to his own. A few people whistled obnoxiously and Hux told them all to go fuck themselves, which led to a round of laughter.

 

The umpires confirmed their original call and Dameron was out. However, Ren had scored his run and had tied the game so it went into a tenth inning. Both teams struggled to score and the game edged into the eleventh and then twelfth innings. Hux’s ankle was aching more and more despite the cold compress he had been given for it, and he was happy for the game to end even though the Resistance were the winners. Hux remained on the bench until Mitaka offered a shoulder for support so Hux could hobble into the change rooms to get into some more comfortable clothing. Ren had said he would come back after the game but Hux remembered the other man had to change as well, and the Resistance would probably have a wrap-up talk the way the First Order always did.

 

Phasma was always concise when she spoke to the team, which Hux appreciated. Hux had already changed so when she was done talking she came over and told him to keep his cell phone on, and that the doctor would be contacting him in the morning about arrangements to get him to a hospital. They would be in town for the next three nights as the First Order and the Resistance completed a four game series, and by then they would know if additional medical intervention would be required beyond treatment with the team’s physiotherapist.

 

There was a knock at the change room doors after Phasma had relayed this information and since the rest of the team was still changing, she walked over to open it. Ren stood in the doorframe, looking somehow taller and lankier in his jeans and shirt than he had in his baseball uniform. Ren’s dark hair framed his face, no longer held at bay with his hat or a tie, and his hands were stuffed nervously in the pockets of his jeans.

 

“Is Hux—?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, get in here,” Phasma yanked Ren in and closed the door behind him. “If you cause any more damage to him I’ll break you in half,” she warned Ren seriously, which Hux was pretty sure Phasma would’ve said even if Hux wasn’t currently injured.

 

Phasma walked away and while a few other First Order members glanced over at them, no one approached or commented. Ren shuffled up to where Hux was seated on one of the change room benches and smiled. He appeared much less cocky in private than he did in front of the crowds; perhaps because he was actually being given a chance and didn’t want to screw it up.

 

“How are you feeling?” Ren asked him after a beat of silence.

 

“Sore,” Hux confessed, and then shrugged. “Hoping nothing in my ankle is torn.” That would put him out for the rest of the baseball season. And while he was making a good salary regardless, Hux really wasn’t interested in sitting on the sidelines for the next few months.

 

“Hopefully not.” Ren eyed Hux’s ankle, which was still covered in a towel and cool compress. “I’d really miss my motivation to get to second base.”

 

Hux rolled his eyes. “Is your pay cheque not enough motivation?”

 

“It’s not as enticing,” Ren told him, eyes earnest.

 

Hux found himself hesitating before he glanced away. There was no way he could question the affection he saw in those eyes; they were too raw and honest. “I’m starving but there’s no way I’m hobbling to a public restaurant,” he said, finding that he wanted to make this encounter smoother and less awkward. Hux wanted this to be successful, now that he felt somewhat invested.

 

“I don’t live far away from downtown,” Ren said. Hux had forgotten they were in Ren’s home town. “We could watch movies and order in. You would only have to hobble to my car.”

 

“I’ll have to get back into town for my MRI sometime tomorrow morning,” Hux hedged.

 

Ren shrugged. “I’ll drive you.”

 

“I highly doubt you want to spend your day before the next game taxiing me around,” Hux said. He didn’t want to be a burden, or for Ren to feel obligated to help out just because he had spent his time flirting in the past. Ren was laughing quietly and Hux scowled. “What?”

 

“It’s just funny hearing someone who clearly thinks he’s right all the time, say something so utterly wrong,” Ren said. He was still chuckling, but there was warmth in his eyes and smile. “Now if you’ll stop second guessing everything, I’d really like to take you home and feed you dinner.”

 

Hux pursed his lips and pretended to mull it over for a moment. Ren fidgeted anxiously and at last Hux held out a hand. “I accept.”

 

Ren’s grin was infectious, and Hux couldn’t force down his own smile when Ren took his hand and carefully helped Hux to stand. “Would you kill me if I carried you again?” Ren asked.

 

“Definitely,” Hux said, and smirked when Ren laughed. However, he was willing to wrap an arm around Ren’s shoulders for extra stability as he hobbled out of the change room and into the underground parking lot for employees and players.

 

When they made it to Ren’s car, Hux gave a grateful sigh when he was able to sit down in the passenger seat and rest for a few minutes. Ren got into the driver’s seat and despite doing a lot of illegal moves and running like a maniac in baseball games, Ren was thankfully a good driver. Hux had worried the interior of the car would be silent and uncomfortable, but Ren was good at gently coaxing Hux into conversation without making any of it feel forced.

 

Ren hadn’t been lying when he said he lived close to downtown, and it wasn’t long before they were pulling into the underground parking garage of a condo building on the city’s edge. For some reason Hux had been imagining a house, but if Ren was single and traveling for half the year, a house wasn’t practical; it was the same reason Hux owned his own condo back home, rather than larger property requiring maintenance.

 

They got settled in Ren’s cozy living room on the couch with the coffee table turned into a footrest so Hux could elevate his ankle again. The interior of Ren’s condo was messy but not unclean, and after a few minutes of watching Ren hurry around trying to tidy up, Hux called out to him. “It’s too late to clean now; I’ve already seen it. So just get over here.”

 

Hux was left in charge of picking a movie on Netflix while Ren ordered in food. While the trailers played before the movie, Ren admitted that he wasn’t a very good cook, and before Hux could lose his nerve he suggested that he would cook for Ren the next time they were back in Hux’s home town for a game. Ren agreed enthusiastically and Hux admitted silently to himself that it was nice to feel like someone was actually excited to spend more time with you, especially when they looked at you like Ren was looking at him.

 

The food was good and the movie was entertaining. The best part of the evening was when Ren hesitantly put an arm around Hux’s shoulder, and the rumbling contented noise he made when Hux leaned against him more fully. It had been a good night, despite the injury, and a part of Hux really wanted to take Ren to bed and see what would happen. Hux was exhausted though, his eyes half-closed and his head resting on Ren’s shoulder as the movie wrapped up.

 

The television returned to the directory of movie options and as if that was a sign, Ren leaned down and caught Hux’s lips in a soft kiss. Hux moaned and kissed back, lips pressed together chastely. But when Ren tried to deepen the kiss, Hux sat back slightly to break their lips apart. “Sorry,” he mumbled, “I’m so tired.”

 

“So?”

 

Hux frowned, annoyed at Ren’s sudden lack of caring. “So I don’t feel up to doing more than kissing.”

 

“Armitage,” Ren began and then paused when he got a glare. “Hux,” Ren tried again. “People can kiss for the sake of kissing, you know?”

 

Hux blushed at his mistaken assumption and nodded. Then he threaded his fingers into Ren’s hair and kissed him right back. It felt good to kiss Ren; _really_ good. Hux almost reconsidered his decision that he was too tired to go further tonight, but told himself to just relax and enjoy. Ren had one hand at the base of Hux’s neck and his other arm wrapped around his waist, giving Hux the distinct feeling of being in a cherished embrace.

 

At some point Hux had to break away to yawn, and Ren mimicked the yawn a moment later. They moved apart then and Ren cleaned up the leftovers while Hux got ready for bed with a spare toothbrush Ren had left for him on the bathroom vanity. Hux decided to sleep in his boxer briefs and undershirt and Ren joined him in the bedroom a few minutes later in nothing but a pair of loose pyjama pants.

 

Hux’s eyes explored greedily along the exposed plains of Ren’s broad chest and muscular arms, and he saw Ren intently considering the shape and length of Hux’s legs which were also on display. Again Hux wished he wasn’t so exhausted because of the stupid ankle injury, but Ren didn’t seem angry and when they both lay down under the sheets, Hux was almost immediately asleep.

 

#

 

The following morning he was kissed awake by Ren, and Hux kissed him back through his sleepy haze when he felt a twitch of interest from his morning erection. When they broke apart to breathe, Hux noticed that he had slept almost ten hours, and though his ankle still throbbed uncomfortably, Hux felt incredibly well rested after sharing a bed with Ren.

 

“Do you want me to stop?” Ren asked, pressing one light kiss to Hux’s collarbone and then waiting for an answer.

 

Hux shook his head. “No,” and kissed him again.

 

Eventually Ren squirmed his way under the blankets and between Hux’s legs, and Hux shivered when he felt his underwear getting tugged down and off his legs. Ren was very good with his mouth and with no onlookers to worry about, Hux let himself arch into Ren’s mouth, tangle his fingers in Ren’s mussed hair and moan his approval. Hux warned Ren when he was getting close but Ren wouldn’t stop, and Hux ended up spilling into his mouth and shuddering while Ren sucked him through it.

 

After that Ren knelt above Hux and kissed him deep and possessive, claiming him in a way Hux was very okay with. While Hux kissed him back, he reached down and jerked Ren’s swollen length in his fist, enjoying the way Ren’s hips bucked forward in pleasure to follow Hux’s hand. Ren climaxed by groaning Hux’s name into his mouth, come spilling over Hux’s fingers and onto his stomach.

 

They took turns showering since Hux couldn’t stand or balance for long with his ankle still swollen, and then they sat on the couch together munching on cereal and watching the news. It felt comfortable and right, like this was what Hux should be doing every morning of every day.

 

The moment was ruined slightly when the news got to the sports segment and, as Hux had suspected, there were photos of Ren carrying and kissing him. Hux groaned and Ren glanced over, not looking bothered himself. “You really don’t like PDA, huh?”

 

“I don’t like other people in my personal business,” Hux explained defensively. “Especially if things go… badly.”

 

“Bad relationship fallout in the past?” Ren wondered.

 

“You could say that.”

 

Ren finished his cereal and set the empty bowl on the coffee table. “If you’d be more comfortable then I’ll promise not to kiss you in public. Or at least at the games. _What_?” Ren asked when Hux gave him a surprised look, and then he frowned. “Don’t you fucking dare tell me this was a one night stand.”

 

Hux’s heart was racing, worried about how this would turn out. “What if I said it was?”

 

“Then I’d call _bullshit_ because you don’t look at someone the way you looked at me last night when you just want a one night stand,” Ren accused. “And before you get all self-conscious and defensive, I was staring at you the exact same so can we just…” Ren waved his hands in exasperation, “I don’t know, give it a try?”

 

Hux didn’t know how it worked, how this man who should just be a lumbering oaf managed to always say the right thing. Ren was cocky half the time and socially awkward the rest, and yet anytime he spoke Hux felt more at ease and reassured. “What about during the rest of the baseball season?” Hux hesitated, though he already knew what his answer was going to be.

 

“I already have a long distance phone plan,” Ren suggested. “And we could get together whenever possible and—”

 

Ren had gotten himself on a worried tangent and Hux cut him off with a warm, insistent kiss that Ren immediately returned. “Alright,” Hux agreed when they broke apart. “Just no kissing at the games.”

 

“Deal,” Ren smiled and kissed him again.

 

#

 

“Would you turn that damn game off?” Hux demanded. He was in the kitchen of his condo but the counter where he was tossing the salad looked onto the living room where he saw Ren watching the final baseball game of the series. Needless to say, neither of their teams had made it to the finals. And although Hux knew there was no “I” in team, he had wished his sprained ankle had healed sooner than it did so he could’ve helped his team try to achieve more for the season.

 

“You need to stop being such a sore loser,” Ren teased, and didn’t even reach for the remote to turn off the screen as ordered.

 

Hux divided the salad onto two plates along with the steaming steaks he had just finished cooking for them both. “Doesn’t it bother you to watch it, knowing your team lost?”

 

“Why would it?” Ren asked in return. “I had fun playing and there’s always next year. Plus, if one of our teams got to the finals it would’ve meant another few weeks of traveling apart.”

 

It had been a long few months for both of them. They texted occasionally but talked on the phone more when Ren was informed of Hux’s anxieties about texts being misunderstood. They had both been determined enough to make it work though, and had shared a lot and grown closer over those few months where they were apart significantly more than they were together. Hux had come to miss Ren when the First Order and the Resistance weren’t playing against one another.

 

Now the season was over for both of them which meant they had half a year to do whatever they wanted. Hux knew both of their salaries were enough that they could’ve taken half a year off, though Hux typically volunteered with the local university in the fall and Ren was, as he called himself, a ‘part time artist’. Ren had suggested he could fly out Hux’s way since he could bring his art supplies but Hux had to live closer to where he volunteered, and thankfully Ren wasn’t offended by Hux’s idea of a trial live in period before making it official.

 

Two weeks in, Hux was done second guessing himself again and was just working up the courage to ask Ren to move in permanently. It was likely that they would still keep Ren’s condo for the next baseball season so they could stay in one location or the other as much as possible and hotel rooms when necessary, but they could figure out the details later.

 

For now, Hux was carrying over the two plates of dinner and soaking in Ren’s infectious smile that lit up his eyes whenever he watched Hux approach. They would eat and finish watching the baseball game, all while Ren repeatedly complimented Hux’s cooking the way he always did. After that Ren would do the dishes and Hux would lounge on the couch, his part of the chores done for the day.

 

At last they would fall into bed together, lips seeking out now-familiar kisses as hands explored skin they never grew tired of. Maybe Hux would suck Ren off or maybe Ren would pin Hux to the bed and thrust into him, renew his claim over and over. Regardless, they would end with the other’s names on their lips and limbs entwined, and they would fall asleep just to start all over again with the dawn of a new day.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
